1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld water discharging device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional handheld water discharging device used in kitchen includes a valve holder, and the valve holder includes a distributing room defined therein to receive a valve core actuated by a controlling structure to move between at least two positions, thus forming different functional water sprays.
However, such a controlling structure of the handheld water discharging device is switched by using two buttons, having inconvenient operation. Even though some controlling structures only includes a single button, but the handheld water discharging device can not be kept at a certain water spray level unless the single button is pressed constantly, having inconvenient operation as well.
Although some improved handheld water discharging devices are kept at a certain water spray level in normal state, when it is operated at a lower water pressure, the water spray is switched automatically without being kept at the certain level.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.